Fire Without Air
by JimmyChoo2709
Summary: Jasmine Scott agree's to spend her summer with her only living realtive Reed Richards. But can an unwanted trip in space and another encounter with Johnny Storm change her mind? full summary inside. rated T for language FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. From London To New York

**I do not own Fantastic Four or the characters. i only own Jasmine Scott and Marco and the idea of this ff. it's just my idea of what could have happen if Reed had a cousin who also came on the mission**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine Scott get's froced into spending her summer holiday with her only living relative Reed Richards by her best mate marco. she only agree's because it's a chance to get out of the shit whole she calls London. however her mind starts to change once a mission in space goes horribly wrong and once Johnny Storm makes his way back in her life. set around the first film and it mailny centers Jasmine and Johnny**

Jasmine heard her alarm clock ring and she threw it against the wall. She knew what time it was and what it meant. She pulled her covers back over her head to hide away from everything around her. Today was the 17th of July and in a few hours she was supposed to be sitting on a plane flying to New York to spend her summer with her only living relative. Reed Richards. Her cousin from her late mum's side of the family.

"Jas get out of bed. NOW!"

Jasmine tried to fight against her best friend but she couldn't. He was too strong for her and he managed to pull the covers off of her. She felt a cold chill run down her spine and then shifted her body so she was lying on her stomach with her head firmly buried in her pillow.

"Go away Marco! I'm not going anywhere today. I'll stay with you all summer if I have to."

Marco looked down at his best friend and placed his hands on his hips. He knew that she was going to be like this. It was the reason why he slept on her floor the night before. He was going to take her to Heathrow and physically put her on that plane to New York if he had to. He sighed and went into the bathroom to retrieve the tub of cold water that he had prepared when he woke up. He didn't want it to have to come to this but Jasmine was stubborn and when she put her mind to it, there was no changing her mind, unless he uses her weakness. Below zero temperature water. Without hesitation he tipped it on her and stood back.

Jasmine felt the water dropped on her back and she screamed out in pain. It had hit her back and felt like someone throwing a rounder's ball into her back. She sat up and saw Marco laughing at him.

"Uno, dose, tress."

Marco then ran for his life because Jasmine only spoke Spanish when she was serious. He tumbled out of her room and headed to the front door but he found himself sliding towards it. that was because Jasmine had caught up to him and tackled him onto the laminated hallway.

"You can thank me later. Go and have a shower and get ready. You have a plane to catch in a couple of hours and quite frankly you stink. I feel sorry for the poor dude that has to sit next to you."

Jasmine got up and held out her hand for Marco. He grabbed it and she helped him up. he watched her as she pulled her hair band off her wrist and tied her very long chocolate brown hair up in a high pony tail. He laughed because whenever he saw her, she had the same pink hair band on her wrist. She claims that it's her good luck charm but he knows the real reason why she can't seem to separate herself from it.

"You still taking me to Heathrow?"

"Well I have no choice since Reed took your bike with him back to New York last year. I've been your personal taxi since."

"Yeah well don't get use to it because I plan on bringing it back with me. He thinks that just because he's my only living relative left that he can run my life."

"That's the reason why he can Jas. He only did it because he was scared that you were gonna hurt yourself. I mean I sometimes hold my breath when you ride that thing."

"Well that's you all over isn't it? I just don't get it. I'm 24 years old for crying out loud. I can look after myself."

Marco shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had known Jasmine for 10 years and yet she still had the same attitude towards life which was 'fuck life'. He had been worried about her over the past 3 years though. She had been through a lot with her father and brother never stepping off their cruise 3 years ago and her mum dying after her 4 years fight with cancer last year. Not to mention the recent events in her life that just occurred.

"I know you can Jas. Just spend the summer with Reed. I'm sure it won't be that bad. Then you can tell him that he doesn't need to worry about you. But I don't think he'll stop after you tell him about what happened the other month."

"Well he will stop because I wont tell him. If I do he'll turn into the 'I really care about you' cousin talk. I don't need it right now. Okay I'm gonna jump in the shower and I'll be out in about 20 minutes. Can you start taking my case down to you're car?"

He nodded as he watched Jas skip towards the bathroom.

When they finally pulled up at Heathrow airport, Jas held her breath. She didn't want to leave London nor did he want to leave Marco. He was her best friend and she loved him with all of her heart. Everyone she knew wanted them to get together but they found it too weird. That had known eachother too long. Jasmine stepped out of his car and headed towards the automatic doors that lead into the airport. She took her case off of Marco and looked at him.

"Have fun and don't kill Reed. He's only doing it because he loves you."

"Okay and I'll call you when I get settled in. promise me you'll call me when you arrive in Tenerife. I wanna tell Maria what her son has been up to."

He laughed and he pulled Jas into a big bear hug. She hugged him back and he kissed her cheek before they pulled away.

"To dare is to do Mac."

"Yeah and fuck life Jas."

Jas smiled because whenever she left her best friend, their way of telling eachother goodbye and I love you was quoting their own life quotes.

"I'll see you in a couple of months."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mac."

Marco smiled as he watched Jas enter the airport. He sighed and got back in his car. He held his breath and he prayed that jas wasn't going to kill Reed this summer. Considering he hasn't told her about her little trip into space with him.

*****

"What time are you picking Jasmine up from the airport?"

"When her plan arrives Ben."

"And when is that Reed?"

"Her plane lands at 5 our time."

Ben looked over at the clock that hung above Reed's computer in his lab at the Baxter building.

"Well you better get you're skates on then. It's half four and there is no way you are making it to the airport in half an hour in this traffic."

Reed stopped looking down at his paper work and up at the clock. He then turned his attention to Ben who looked all relaxed leaning against the door frame. He got up and threw his science apron down on his desk. It caused all of his paper work to go flying but he didn't have the time to put them back in order. He then ran to the other side of the lab looking for his car keys. He threw all of his paper work on the floor hoping that he would find them hidden under all the papers.

"Looking for these?"

Reed looked up and he saw Ben swinging his car keys on his finger. He ran past Ben and as he did, he grabbed his keys and headed straight out the door to pick up his cousin. Ben looked back at him and laughed. It was just Reed he thought. He also knew that jasmine was going to have one of her fits if Reed's late to pick her up. He laughed and he headed back into the kitchen to continue making his sandwich.

*****

"It's just like Reed. Always fucking late when it comes to me."

Jasmine looked down at her watch for the 10th time in the past half hour. She then decided she wasn't going to wait for her cousin anymore and grabbed her case and headed out of the airport. She looked around hoping to find an available cab when she saw a familiar car pull up in front of her. Her cousin then stood out of the car.

"Jasmine I am so sorry. Work got a head of me."

"Like it always does. Funny it only makes you late when it comes to me. I mean when you were dating Sue, you never blamed you're work when you were late."

"Don't you dare Jasmine."

"Whatever Reed. Just know I'm only here because Mac convinced me it was the best thing since you're my only living relative. Can we just go?"

Reed nodded and he watched his younger cousin get in the car. He grabbed her case and threw it in the boot of his car and got in the driver's seat. He knew where his cousin was coming from and he knew that if he just gave her time she will clam down. He was planning on taking her to starbucks and getting her a Grande vanilla latte and then telling her what he had planned for her this summer.

*****

"Ben!"

"Jassy!"

As soon as Jasmine saw Ben emerge from the kitchen she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Reed watched them and always thought why Jasmine preferred Ben to him. She had never greeted him like the way she greets Ben.

"How have you been?"

"Not bad. I'm hanging in there."

"I always knew you would. How's Marco? He still keeps you in your toes?"

"He's fine and yes he does and no we will never get together."

"I didn't ask you that!"

"Yeah but I know you were going to. You always do."

Ben laughed and he gave Jas another tight squeeze before releasing her.

"So you're excited about spending a day or two in space huh?"

"WHAT?!"

Jasmine looked up at Ben and saw his face drop as he heard her reaction. She then turned her attention to Reed who had his face in his hand.

"You didn't tell her? You said you did. We're leaving in a few days."

Reed looked up at Ben and took in a deep breath.

"Well I was going to but now I guess I have the explaining to do."

Ben held up his hands in defense and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Care to explain Reed?"

"Okay. Well Ben and I have a mission in space and since you're spending the summer with me, I convinced Victor to let me bring you. Oh and don't worry. You don't need any space training for this mission especially with Victor's funding."

"Victor Von Doom? He's coming with us?"

"Yeah and so is Sue. Plus Johnny."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows when Reed mentioned Johnny's name.

"Johnny Storm? Now you've crossed the line Reed."

Without waiting for a reply, Jasmine turned her back to her cousin and grabbed her Harley keys from the side table. She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her as she headed down to the car park where she knew her bike was parked.

Once Ben heard the door slam shut he knew it was safe to leave the kitchen. He entered the living room and saw Reed standing there with his face in his hand.

"Where's she going?"

"Where'd you think? She's been away from her bike for a year. She needs to bond with it."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and sat down in front of the TV. He turned it on and watched it while Reed headed back to his Lab. They were leaving in a few days and he still had a few things to do before then.

**So what did you think? i dont know if i'm going to continue with this FF but if you enjoyed it let me know and if anyone has any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. i'll update when i know there is one reader who wants to know more lol r+r xoxo**


	2. Warming Up To The Idea

**I do not own fantastic four or the characters. i only own jasmine and her story.**

**here's the next chapter because it was written at the same time as the first but i just wanted to upload it.**

"Maybe you should go out and look for Jasmine."

"Why should I? She's knows her way around and she's not a little kid anymore."

"Then you need to stop treating her like one."

Reed pulled his eyes away from his work and looked up at Ben.

"I do not treat her like a kid."

"Yes you do. You may not mean to do it but you do. You're the only family she has left. Don't push her away by being too protective over her. She's young, she's wild and she just wants to live life. She's been through a lot in her life. She lost both her brother and father so don't try to take their place in her life. Just be her smart cousin Reed. You don't need to be anyone else."

Reed took in one long breath and threw his pen down on the table. He understood were Ben was coming from. Since Jasmine's father and brother died, he had tried to take their place in her life which he should have never done. he looked up at the clock and it had just gone 10. Jasmine had been out for about 4 hours.

"Have you tried her cell?"

"3 times already and I left a message. Do you want me to go look for her instead?"

"No, I'll go. I guess I need to have a chat with her."

Reed then got up and took his white lab coat off. He hung it on the back of his chair and made his way towards the front door. Ben followed him and handed him his car keys. Just as Reed was about to leave through the front door, he heard someone put their keys through the other side of the door and open it. in walked Jasmine with a shopping bag in one hand and a bottle of beer in her other hand.

"Please don't tell me that you were drinking that while driving that bike."

Reed pointed to the bottle of beer in Jasmine's hand. She pushed past him and walked straight into her room. She put her beer on the side and emptied the contents of her shopping bag onto her bed. Reed watched as he saw a lacy nightdress, a pink push up bra, a lacey black thong and a box of condoms fall out of the bag. He walked up to her bed and grabbed the box before she could stop him.

"Condoms? And what do you expect to use these for?"

Jasmine laughed and picked up bottle of beer back up.

"Well people use them to have safe sex. I'm obviously not a virgin and I was gonna give them to you as a gift but I figured since Sue dumped you, you haven't been hitting it off with anyone since."

She laughed even harder and finished the rest of her beer in one mouthful,

"She's drink Reed. Just ignore her and leave her till morning. Maybe then she'll sober up."

Reed looked over at Ben and then back at his drunken cousin. He held up his hands.

"I'm not dealing with this but you better get you're self sorted out and fast because there is no way you're staying with me like that."

"Maybe I don't wanna stay with you. I never wanted to come to New York in the first place and now I find out that you plan on dragging me into space."

"'Enough Jasmine. Just go sober up."

The last comment didn't come from Reed. Jasmine looked over at Ben who looked angry. She had never seen him look like that before and he had never spoken to her like that. Reed and Ben then left Jasmine's room. They didn't need to deal with her childish behavior right now.

*****

Jasmine woke up to a splitting headache. She looked around and it took her a few minutes to recognize where she was. She then looked out of the window and realized where she was. She threw the covers off her and swung her legs around the edge of the bed. She attempted to sit up but instantly felt dizzy so she sat back down. She couldn't remember what happened last night. She remembered buying a pink bra and then heading to a bar.

"Knock, knock."

Jasmine looked up to see Ben standing in the doorway with 2 cups of coffee's from Starbucks.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. What happened last night?"

Ben handed her a vanilla latte that he had just bought her and sat down on the edge of her bed next to her.

"Well you walked in here around 10 completely drunk. You then pulled out a box of condoms and insulted Reed on his sex life."

Jasmine bit her tongue and hid her head in shame.

"Oh god. I'm such a bitch. I can't believe that I was drunk. I haven't been drunk since…"

Jasmine stopped talking because all of a sudden memories came rushing back from the last time she was drunk. She shook them out of her head and started to drink her latte.

"Since when?"

"3 summers ago. Before dad and Dan died."

Ben looked at jas and instantly knew what night she was talking about. It was the same night that she got her pink hair band that lived on her wrist.

"Oh. Well I had better get to work. Reed wants me to help him sort some things out for this trip into space."

"So he has some sort of science mission to do in space?"

"Something like that."

"And he wants me to come along?"

"Yeah. He pacifically asked if you could come."

Jasmine smiled and continued drinking her latte. Maybe it would be fun to go out into space. It's a once in a lifetime experience and Reed said that she didn't need any training.

"Maybe a trip in space is just what I need right now."

Ben smiled and pulled Jasmine into a friendly hug.

"That's what I like to hear. And just give Reed a break. He just wants what's best for you. You may not be a kid anymore by age but you were acting like it last night."

Jasmine held her head down in shame again and started laughing.

"Well I can guarantee you that will never happen again. And tell Reed I'm sorry. I know he means well."

"Will do now I better get going before Reed takes my break away from me."

Jasmine laughed as she watched Ben leave her room. She then went over to her bag and pulled out her notebook. She then started writing and didn't stop writing till the late afternoon.

*****

"Sue!"

Susan turned around and saw a familiar brunette run towards her.

"Jassy!"

She held out her arms and Jas literally leaped into them. Jasmine knew that Sue was her cousin's ex, but just because their relationship didn't work out, doesn't mean that she couldn't have a friendship with her.

"How have you been? How's London?"

"I've been good and London is the same. Oh but now everyone is a bit hyped because we are hosting the 2012 Olympics."

Susan laughed as she pulled away from Jasmine and hugged Ben. Jasmine watched as sue and Reed greeted eachother. She could tell that it was awkward for both of them. Jasmine then smiled because today was the day that she was going up to space. She couldn't believe that it had come quickly. A few nights before Reed and her had a long talk and Jasmine finally understood why he was acting the way he was. He then agreed to let her live her life without him constantly interfering and she would cut back on the attitude and the language.

"You need to change Jas."

Jasmine looked up at Sue.

"I don't need to change. There's nothing wrong with me."

"No you're clothes. We have to wear these special space suites."

"Oh, okay then."

Sue laughed as her and Jas made their way to a changing room so they could get changed. When Jasmine saw what she was meant to wear, she laughed.

"You want me to wear that?"

"You have to. There not that bad. I mean they do show off you're curves."

Sue smiled at Jasmine and held out her suite. Jasmine smiled and took it off her. She loved showing off her curves because she knew she had them. Like people say, if you got it, flaunt it. once Sue left she took her time getting into it but when she finally did, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked good and she wasn't going to deny it. She had the type of body that girls would kill for. Naturally, she had an athletic body. She didn't work for it. She ate her 5-a-day but she always ate fast food and chocolate.

"You never disappoint anyone Jas."

Jas looked around to see a face from her past. The face belonged to a certain someone that Jas wanted to keep in her past.

**I think everyone knows who is talking to Jas but the interesting thing is their past. they have a history dun dun dunnnn........... lol xoxo**


	3. Close To The Truth

**i do not own fantastic four or the characters. i only own Jasmine and the idea for this ff**

**thank yu blondieluver612 for you're kind words and the review. i will consider using sophia bush.**

"Oh great! I was wondering when I was going to bump into you on this trip. To be honest I was praying that you wouldn't make it."

"Ouch! You sure do know how to hurt me real bad Jassy."

Johnny Storm rubbed his heart to show where Jasmine had hurt him. She saw his reflection in the mirror and rolled her eyes. She then turned around and saw him starring at her. He hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. He still had dirty blond short cropped hair, blue eyes and that same smiled that Jasmine knew all too well.

"Only my friends call me Jassy. Now get out of my way Johnny."

Jasmine pushed past him to leave the changing room but she didn't get very far because he grabbed her hand which cause her to look back.

"Well can't you make an acceptation for me considering I was the one who gave you that nickname and do you remember when I gave it to you?"

Jasmine pulled her hand away from his gripped and looked into his eyes. He had her and he knew it. He was the one who first called her Jassy and ever since, that's what people called her.

"Fuck you Johnny."

"Now there's the Jasmine I know. You haven't changed in 3 years have you?"

"There was no need for me to change in the first place. Unfortunately you haven't. Still seeing a different girl every week?"

"Now when you say it like that, it sounds bad. What about you? Still pushing every boy that ever liked you away?"

"I don't push anyone away Johnny. Unlike you I'm not afraid of commitment. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of catching up to do with you're sister."

Jasmine then left without looking at Johnny. Johnny watched her go and even though he didn't want her to, he let her go. When he heard that she was going to be apart of the mission he didn't mind. He thought it would be fun to see her again. He just didn't know that seeing her again would remind him of what happened the last time he saw her and how he treated her.

*****

"Sue, have you seen Jas?"

"Not since I left her in the changing room. Have you seen Johnny anywhere? He's meant to be the pilot and I haven't seen him."

"Well Ben and I saw him in our changing room."

Reed and Sue both looked at each other but it was Ben who put two and two together.

"Great! Knowing Jasmine, she'll kill him when she's sees him."

"I don't get why she hates him so much. I mean I know Johnny can be annoying but that's just the way he is. I grew up with the boy."

"She doesn't hate him Sue. She never has done. But she still hasn't got him back after he…"

Ben stopped talking because Jasmine came barging through the door. She walked straight past Reed, Sue and Ben and made her way to the shuttle.

"I guess we should follow her example."

Sue nodded in agreement and followed Reed onto the shuttle. Just as Ben was about to get on, he saw Johnny run past him. He grabbed his wrist and Johnny looked back.

"Don't hurt her again Johnny. It's obvious she still hasn't recovered from the last time and she's been through a lot these past few years."

"Look I know okay. I didn't say anything to her."

Ben gave Johnny a deep look before he released him. He didn't want Johnny to hurt Jas again. He then made his way onto the shuttle to see Jas watching Johnny but not in the way that he would have liked. He chuckled and then he went and took his seat next to Johnny as the co-pilot.

*****

"I can't believe it. 5 hours ago I was looking up at the sky wondering what was up there and now I'm looking back down at the planet we call home."

Jasmine smiled as she looked out of the space station and down at Earth. She had to hand it to Johnny; he was a bloody good pilot. He got them up there in one piece and in record timing. She then turned to her cousin Reed who she thought looked very funny in his space suit/second skin. She had no idea what the science name was for it because she never showed any interest in the subject like her cousin, so she was thankful to Johnny when he describe them as keeping the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool.

"Yeah it is something. Do you want me to explain to you why we're up here?"

Jasmine laughed and turned around so that she faced Reed.

"Thanks but I'll take a past. You know I don't really have any interest in science and I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're talking about because to be honest, I don't even know what DNA stands for."

"Well at least you're honest with me. So what is it that you study at Oxford?"

"Well I have a degree in history and hopefully by September I'll have a degree in Law as well and then I'll go from there."

Reed smiled and pulled his cousin in a hug. He held her there for a while and rubbed her back for comfort.

"I'm so proud of you Jas. I know at times I don't show it but just know that I am. And I know that Dan, Uncle Matt and Aunt Sal are too."

Jasmine felt like crying after Reed had said that. She had lost so much, it amazed her friends how she managed to continue. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Reed. And I'm sorry I act like a bitch at times but what can I say. I mean my mum was Sal."

Reed laughed and eventually Jas joined in. She loved her cousin but sometimes he annoyed her. But even when he did, she still loved him.

"Well I'm gonna go and see how Ben is. You better get back to you're work."

Jasmine held out her hands to show the lab that she was standing in. Reed chuckled and nodded as he watched her leave.

Johnny helped Ben get into his space suit but he couldn't help but think about Jasmine. He hadn't seen her since he paid her a little visit in London 3 years ago. He then heard about her dad and brother and then about her mum last year. He then thought that maybe if he had called her or something then she wouldn't be so heartless towards him now.

"You know as well as I do that the best way to get round to Jas is to talk to her. Even if that means taking her abuse. She has a big mouth on her."

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ben.

"Her abuse I can take. It's just her refusing to listen to me I can't."

"Well can you blame her? You treated her like dirt Johnny. I'm surprised that you lived long enough to tell people about it."

"Like Jas said. My talent is disappearing when I get scared."

"Wow! Did Johnny Storm just admit that he got scared?"

Johnny gave Ben a sarcastic smiled as he continued to help Ben with his space suit.

When Jasmine walked towards the hanger deck where Ben was getting ready to plant some flowers she over heard Johnny asks Ben about Reed and Sue.

"Course not. It's strictly business."

Ben then saw Jasmine over Johnny shoulder and smiled. Johnny saw the sudden change in Ben's expression and looked over to see Jasmine standing behind him with her hair tied up and her fringe hanging around her face. He smiled because even when she didn't put any effort into the way she looks, she still looked beautiful. She didn't need make up to make herself look presentable but when she did wear it, it was a bonus.

"Do you two have anything better to do than talk about Reed and Sue's relationship?"

Ben held up his hands in defence and smiled.

"Hey I just answered a reasonable question. What you doing on the hanger deck anyways?"

"Well I wanted to see you do whatever it is Reed wants you to do. I figured I might as well learn something about science."

"Well that might be a good idea since you decided to study history and law."

Jasmine smiled and helped Ben get everything ready. Once he was out on space planting Reed's plants Johnny turned to her.

"Would saying sorry help?"

Jasmine turned and looked at Johnny.

"It might have helped 3 years ago but now it saying it doesn't do anything."

"I know I shouldn't have left but I did and I can't take it back."

"Would you if you could?"

"Of course I would. I've wanted to take it back since I was on that plane coming back home. I should have stayed with you after…"

Johnny didn't finished what he was saying because Reed came running towards them. He was talking about not having hours but minutes.

"We gotta get Ben back in."

Reed nodded and then spoke to Ben through the loud speaker.

"Ben you need to get back now!"

"But I haven't finished planting you're flowers yet egghead."

"Ben, turn around"

Ben the turned around and saw what Reed, Johnny and Jasmine could see.

"Guys I'm not gonna make it."

"Ben you have to jump." **(A/N i know this may not be accurate to what they say. it's just from the top of my head)**

Jasmine looked over at Johnny and saw the how much he was worried by the look on his face and through his voice. She then watched as Ben jumped towards them. As soon as he was in the hanger deck, Johnny shut the hatch but then fell back as he felt something enter him and then exit him with pressure and force. He then found himself falling to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground he looked up at Jasmine and Reed and the same thing had entered them because the both collapsed to the floor. Johnny pulled himself forward so that he could grab Jasmine's hand. As soon as he did he closed to shut out the pain.

**so close to finidng out what happened between johnny and jasmine but you have to wait. please review and let me know what you thought. also review so i know who reads my story lol. xoxo**


	4. A Fantasic History

**i do not own the fantastic four or the characters. i only own Jasmine and the idea of this ff**

**sorry about the long wait.**

The annoying tapping noise didn't stop. It just continued. Jasmine tried to block it out by turning around in the bed she was in but it was no use. She couldn't shut it out. It then stopped and she smiled in relief. However she didn't smile for long because all of a sudden, the person who was making the annoying tapping noise started to poke her.

"Just because we're both in Victor's medical clinic does not mean that you need to be around me 24/7."

Jasmine turned around in her bed and opened her eyes to see a topless Johnny Storm sitting down on a chair nest to her bed.

"Ever thought that maybe I wanna be around you 24/7."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and threw the bed covers off of her. She got out of bed and felt a slight chill run down her spine. She then made a mental note to wear pyjama bottoms instead of shorts to bed when the Alps can be seen from her window. She wrapped her arms around her to keep herself warm and started looking around for something to wear and keep her warm. Johnny smiled and he handed her the zip up jacket he was wearing earlier.

"Here."

Jasmine smiled at him and took it so she could put it on.

"Thanks. So has Ben woken up yet?"

"Nope. Sleeping beauty is still in his deep sleep. The doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up. I mean it's only been two days and Ben was the closest to the cloud."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Shame you washed out of NASA. You could've been quite successful in life."

Johnny then started laughing and sat back down.

"Oh now that's rich coming from someone who couldn't even finish their last year at Oxford."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you got kicked out of Oxford. So if I was you I wouldn't judge me, because by the looks of it, we're the same."

"We are not the same Johnny. I use to think that we were but I guess I was just a naïve 19 year old who had a stupid school girl crush on my cousin's girlfriend's younger brother and who wasn't thinking straight. The difference between you and me is that I got kicked out of Oxford because I used late night street racing on a stolen bike to release my anger. You were kicked out of NASA for sneaking 2 Victoria Secret models into the flight stimulator machine."

Jasmine then broke eye contact with Johnny and started making her bed.

"But you haven't told Reed have you? I mean he would freak that his little cousin got kicked out of Oxford. But I think that he would freak even more if he found out that you stole a motorbike."

"He doesn't need to know about Oxford just yet and I didn't steal the bike. I just used it without knowing it was stolen. And what are you still doing here Johnny? You made it very clear to me 3 years ago that you didn't want to be with me or anywhere near me."

"Jasmine you know as well as I do that, that isn't true."

"Yes it is Johnny! You just left. I woke up that morning to find you gone. I thought I did something wrong but then I realised that it wasn't me, it was you. You were the one who was scared."

Jasmine was trying to fight back her tears but it was no use. They just came running out of her eyes and down her face and she couldn't control them. Johnny got up and he made his way over to her. He pulled her into his embrace. She was trying to pull away from him because the last thing that she wanted was to be in Johnny Storm's embrace. But it was no use. He just pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Jas. I wish I could take it all back."

Jasmine then used all of her strength and pushed Johnny away from her.

"But you can't and nothing can change what happened. Now just leave me Johnny. I need some time alone."

Johnny then left Jasmine's room without saying anything to her. She meant a lot to him and pissing her off was the last he wanted to do.

When Jasmine saw Johnny leave, she took her memory stick out of her draw and plugged it into the laptop that sat on her bedside table. She opened up her documents and opened the document called 'New Years Eve'. She started to read it and immediately she started to cry. It was her diary entry that she wrote when she woke up on New Years Day to find that Johnny wasn't there.

-FLASHBACK-

Reed, Ben and Sue had come down to London for the New Year. Johnny had tagged along because he didn't have anything better to do for the holiday. Jasmine was excited that her cousin was coming down so she threw a new years party. Her dad and brother were still on their cruise of the Bahamas and her mum was in Greece visiting her cousins so she had the house to herself. She had invited most of her friends from Uni because she wanted to have a fun time but also she wanted her cousin to have fun. When Reed, Susan and Ben turned up at her house, Jasmine hugged all of them tightly. She hadn't seen them since she went to New York for the summer which was two years ago. She then spent most of the night dancing and having fun with her friends. She also tried to avoid getting drunk because she hated the feeling. Half way through the night, Jas stepped outside to enjoy her cold Cider in peace. As she was about to go back into the party, she saw Johnny Storm pull up in her driveway in a black BMW Z3. She was shocked to see him but he then explained that he came with his sister to London and had nothing planned for the night. Jasmine acted a bit funny with him at first but then warmed up to him. They spent most of the night together talking and catching up. Then, when Big Ben struck 12 they kissed. Jasmine remembered dancing with Johnny and drinking some more and eventually falling asleep in his arms. But when she woke up he was gone and she didn't know why. She then remembered looking on her dressing table and seeing the pink hair band that she left with Johnny when she was 19. She had never parted from it since because deep down, she hoped that one day she might fall asleep in Johnny arms again and he'll still be there when she woke up.

When Jasmine finished reading her diary entry she wiped away the tears that were trying to form in her puffy red eyes. She then closed the laptop but when she looked down, she saw she was in mid air. She wasn't sitting on her bed anymore. Instead she was hovering above it.

"What the?"

She then called the fist name that came into her head.

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny was in his room, next door to Jasmine's when he heard her call his name. he jumped off of his bed and all the magazines that where on his lap fell onto the floor. When he was outside her room, he heard a loud crash noise. He quickly opened her door and ran into her room to find a smashed laptop on the floor and jasmine up on her elbows with the top part of her body on the floor and he legs draped over her bed. Johnny ran up to her and helped her up. She winced in pain and Johnny put his hand on the base of her spine to support her. He sat her down on her bed and sat down next to her.

"What did you do Jasmine?"

Johnny was referring to the smashed laptop on the floor. Jasmine started laughing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Trust me; you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Jasmine couldn't understand it. Half an hour earlier she was being a total urban bitch to him and when she called his name he came running in to help her.

"Look Johnny I'm sorry about going off on one at you earlier. I guess I'm being selfish by only thinking about myself."

"It's okay and you weren't being selfish. Actually you were right about what you said."

"What was I right about?"

"I was scared. Scared of commitment. Do you wanna know why I left?"

Jasmine didn't say anything. Instead she just looked up at Johnny wanting him to continue.

"Before you fell asleep you told me you loved me. Whether you meant it or not I was taken back by it. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to ask you about it. Instead I took the easy way out and did what I do best: I left."

Jasmine looked up at him and smiled.

"I was drunk Johnny. I'm sure you say things that you don't mean when you've been off you're head. Maybe if you had stuck around you would have known that."

"I know that now and I wish that I had stayed. Maybe we wouldn't be like this today if I did."

"You're right we wouldn't. you'd probably have a black eye for staying with for so long."

Johnny looked down at her and saw the smile on her face. He started laughing and so did she. Johnny then cupped her face in his hands. He was about to kiss her but his lips didn't reach hers. That was because he heard his sister say Jasmine's name.

"Jasmine…"

Sue looked up from her clipboard and saw Jasmine and Johnny sitting on Jasmine bed whole Johnny was cupping Jasmine face in his hands.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt."

Johnny then let go of Jasmine and stood up.

"It's okay sis. I was leaving anyways. There's a cute nurse down the hall who's calling my name."

Johnny looked back Jasmine and winked at her. She smiled as she watched him leave. She didn't know what she was going to do because she knew that she liked Johnny but he was Johnny Storm. Having a steady girlfriend wasn't something he did. Jasmine signed because she thought her life couldn't get any worse.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jasmine looked up at Sue and smiled.

"It's okay you didn't know."

"Well I came in to let you know that Reed woke up a couple of hours ago. Do you wanna go see him?"

Jasmine then stood up and crushed herself down.

"That'd be nice."

**okay not a very action chapter but it just explains there past so everyone knows about it. i dont know when the next chapter will be up but please review. i really need to know who likes this story xoxo**


	5. Lions And Tigers And Bears

**I do not own Fantastic four or the chaacters. i only own Jasmine and Marco and the plot to this FF**

**so here is chapter 5 and there is some dialouge from the movie. i know it might all be correct so please dont bring me up on that. i couldnt be bothered to watch the film again lol**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Marco I told you before, I'm fine. I'm still at Victor's medical centre so if I doubt that I'll have any side effects from being up in space."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"You're little encounter with Johnny yesterday."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and dropped down on her bed. She knew that it was a mistake to tell Marco about what had happened between her and Johnny, but he was her best friend. They told each other everything. She had been on the phone with him for the past hour. He had just arrived in Tenerife and as he had promised, he called her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I mean now I know why he left and I feel fine."

"Oh really. Tell me something Jas, is you're hair band still around you're wrist?"

Jasmine went silent for a minute and looked down at her wrist. Of course it was there. Marco had her and they both knew it.

"Exactly. I know you Jas. You love him."

"I do not! I liked him and then he hurt me."

"Like, love. Same thing in you're book and he told you why. He admitted to you that he was scared."

"Well he's gonna have to do a lot more than admit that he was scared to get anywhere with me again."

"Enough with that act you put on Jas. You don't need it anymore. Drop it before he sees straight through it like I did."

Jasmine breathed in heavily. This was all she needed. She was worried that Ben hadn't woken up yet and now this whole Johnny thing was making the rain on her parade even heavier.

"Listen Marco I have to go. I'll see you when I get home."

"No you won't."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you not coming home."

"Of course I'm coming home."

"If you say so Jas. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jasmine then closed her phone shut when she heard Marco hang up first. What was he talking about? Of course she was coming home. She couldn't wait to get back to the Baxter building and out of the medical centre. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her never returning home and got up and headed over to her iPod that was sitting in a docking station. She pressed play and juts sat down on her bed, writing in her book and listening to her music.

*****

Johnny smiled as he walked out of his room. He was heading to the slopes and the very cute nurse that had just did his check up was joining him. He laughed inside as he thought about the way that he could get nearly any girl to go out with him. All except for one. He sighed when he thought of Jasmine. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her. He had known from the fist time he had met her. She wasn't like any other 19 year old. She was gorgeous like the rest of them he knew at the time but there was just some things that made her stand out from the rest of them. The main one that Johnny noticed was the way she acted around him. She didn't twirl her hair and endlessly flirt with him. She spoke to him like he was one of her friends. He wouldn't have known that she liked him unless she had told him, which she did yesterday. His thoughts were put on hold as he walked past Jasmine's room and heard something that he needed to listen to:

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom  
You say you care and I know you do  
But this is from my experience  
And my conclusion only makes sense  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that we're meant to be,  
I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,  
But the most frightening thing is you & me!

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

Most circumstances I know my fate  
But in this love thing I don't get the game  
Why does it feel like those who give in,  
They only wind up losing a friend?  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,  
Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,  
But the most frightening thing is you & me!

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

I'm not sure no, I'm not sure  
But if we never try we'll never know  
It's better to have loved than not to love at all  
But trying is worst than to stumble and fall  
And if we do?  
I'd rather it be with you  
Cause at least there will be  
Sweet memories

I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?

Johnny stood there by her door and listened to her sing along to the song that was playing from her iPod. He never knew that she could sing and he didn't know how one person could so much emotion in a song that wasn't theirs. He had also listened to the lyrics of the song and felt a sharp pain through him because he knew she was singing the song about him. She was scared to love him. That's why she acted as if she hated him. He shook it off and headed out for the slopes. The last thing he needed was knowing that Jasmine was scared of loving him.

When Jasmine finished singing she had to wipe away her tears. Before when she sang along to the song, she never got emotionally. But now she could relate to the song and that made it worse. She was scared of loving Johnny. Even worse, she was scared because she had a feeling he didn't love her back. She then got up and switched off her iPod. She didn't want another song that reflected how she felt about Johnny to come one. She grabbed her phone and walked out of her room. She needed some space to herself so she could think. She headed down to the pool and sat down at the edge of it. She rolled up her jeans and put her feet in the water. She wasn't one for swimming but she did enjoy sitting by the pool.

"Hey Jassy."

Jasmine looked up and saw Ben standing over her.

"Ben! You're awake!"

Jasmine got up and threw her arms around Ben's neck. He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Yeah I'm awake. I wasn't greeted in the way I would have liked to be but I'm awake."

"What do you mean greeted?"

"Well Johnny was the one sitting at my bedside when I opened my eyes and lets just say people smash a lot of glass around that boy."

Jasmine let go of Ben and giggled.

"I know what you mean."

"So what are you doing out here by yourself? I would have thought hat you and Johnny have spoken in the past 3 days."

"Well we have but it's not like something was gonna come out of it. You know as well as I do that Johnny will never change. I mean he's Johnny Storm."

"He might be Johnny Storm but that doesn't mean he'll never change. Just give it some time Jas. Maybe you'll be happy with the outcome."

Jasmine put on a weak smile and nodded.

"Maybe. But I know for a fact that if I put my hopes up, they'll come tumbling down."

"Cheer up kiddo. Look I'm off to join Reed and Sue for lunch so you behave. And you know I'm always here right?"

"Course I do."

Ben smiled and headed towards the restaurant where Reed and Sue were waiting for him. Jasmine watched him go and as soon as he was out of sight, she wiped the smile right off her face. She knew Johnny wasn't changing and she knew that she would never allow anything to happen between them. Even if she did love him. She then looked down at the water and saw how clear it was.

"Fuck it."

She then took off her jeans and top to reveal the bikini she had on underneath. She had put it on this morning because she wanted to have a quick swim but she never got round to doing it. She then climbed up on the diving bored. She ran and jumped off but then the weirdest thing happened. She didn't hit the water. Instead she just stayed in mid air.

"What the fuck? Not this again."

She thought that yesterday must have been her imagination but this just proved that it wasn't. She was floating. She didn't know why and she also didn't know how to get down. She tried moving but it wasn't any good. She then heard someone yell from the Alps behind her. She looked around and saw something red for a split second.

"Johnny."

She had said Johnny's name under her breath. She knew it was his voice she could hear and she started panicking. She was worried about him and she didn't want anything to have happened to him. Twenty minutes later, once she had stopped worrying about Johnny, she dropped from the air and fell into the pool. When she came back up to the surface she gasped for air and made her way to the edge of the pool. She got out and grabbed her clothes. There was only one person who could explain to her what was going on and who could translate Reed's nerd talk for her.

Reed had just reached out to grab a wine bottle that had dropped from Sue's side of the table when Jasmine walked into the restaurant. Reed and Sue looked up at her. She was soaking wet in her bikini. Jasmine looked down to see a watch and a hospital wrist band where Sue's hands were meant to be. She then saw her cousin with his arm stretched out more than it should be with a bottle of hand in his hand. Sue then re-appeared and Jasmine jumped back in shock.

"I guess I'm not the only one then."

"Jasmine what happened?"

"Well I was about to jump off the diving board when I just started floating in mid air. I then dropped in the water. What happened to you two?"

Reed was about to answer his cousin's question when he heard Johnny walk in. he looked up at Johnny and saw that he was naked except for a pink ski jacket that covered the top of his thigh's.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me."

"Pretty obvious to tell isn't it."

Johnny looked up at Jasmine and noticed that she did take care of herself. Packs didn't normally suit girls but Jasmine's one looked great. He then noticed that her glare wasn't at his abs like his were on hers. He noticed that she was looking at the pink ski jacket he held around his waist.

"I can explain."

They then all turned their heads when they head a loud noise.

"Ben."

Sue, Johnny and Jasmine all looked at Reed and followed him out of the restaurant after he said Ben's name. Sue caught up to Reed and from what Jasmine could tell, they were talking about the possibilities that the cosmic rays have bonded with their DNA's. Johnny then caught up with Jasmine.

"Been working out have we?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I have. Martial arts is a great well to keep fit as well as keep you safe. What happened to you?"

"Well I was kind of on fire and flying. What about you?"

"I started floating in mid-air but I think my story is easier to buy than…"

Jasmine then stopped talking because as Johnny clocked his fingers, fire appeared. He then clicked his fingers again and the fire disappeared.

"Err, guys."

Sue and Reed stopped talking and turned around to see Johnny clocking his fingers and fire appearing and then disappearing.

"Now picture that, but everywhere"

"Reed, what does this mean?"

Reed looked over at Jasmine and he knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"The genetic cloud has mutated our DNA's."

"Sweet"

Jasmine elbowed Johnny as Sue and Reed continued walking towards Ben's room.

"Oww!"

"How can this be sweet?"

"Of course it can. My whole body was on fire."

"Good! Next time burn yourself."

Jasmine shoved past Johnny and caught up to Reed and Susan. Johnny watched her go ad couldn't understand why she was suddenly acting like a jerk towards him. Yesterday they were about to kiss and now she was treated him like she had done on this entire trip.

When Jasmine caught up to Reed and sue, they were looking inside Ben's room. They saw his monitors going crazy. Sue tried opening his door by keying in the code but nothing was happening.

"Open it Sue."

"I cant Jas, it won't work."

While Sue tried to open the door with Jasmine shouting at her, Reed slipped his hand through the bottom of the door and opened the door form the inside. Jasmine and Sue stopped what they were doing and watched Reed.

"That's disgusting."

Jasmine turned around and looked at Johnny who was still holding the pink ski coat around his waist. She then hared a smashing noise coming from inside Ben's room. All four of then ran in and saw a huge hole in the wall. They ran up to it and saw something running in the distance.

"Where's the big guy going?"

Jasmine looked up at Johnny and then looked down. She saw a picture of Ben and Debbie. She picked it up and handed it to Reed.

"He's going home."

**Hope you enjoyed it. the song is called lions and tigers and bears by jazmine sullivan. so who knows what Jasmine's power is and i wont accept floating because that isnt it lol please reveiw**


	6. A Power She Never Expected

**i do not own Fantastic four or the characters. i only own Jasmine and the storyline of this ff**

**sorry i havent updated in a while. my grandad just passed away and i'm bery sick. i should update alot faster now because school is out for the summer. i changed some parts of the brooklyn bridge scene so if you read and you think it's wrong, it probably is lol. enjoy**

"Do you have to touch me?"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

"Sure you're not. We're not big so there should be plenty of room in theis cab for both of us so you don't need to touch me."

"Oh look at you Jasmine. Everything has to be about you doesn't it?"

"Me? You're the one who can't stop talking about yourself."

"I do not always talk about myself. I say what's on my mind and I'm normally on my mind."

Jasmine looked at Johnny and couldn't help but smile on the inside. He was being his normal self. The normal self that Jasmine loved. Johnny saw Jasmine looking at him and smiled at her. Quickly snapping back into reality, Jasmine looked over at Johnny and rolled her eyes. She then waved her hand at him to say 'whatever.' Jasmine's hand didn't touch Johnny, but something else did.

"Hey. Watch what you're doing!"

"What? I didn't touch you!"

"Well you obviously did something."

"And how did you figure that?"

"Because I just felt a gush of wind run past me and hit me on the face."

Before jasmine could say anything else to Johnny, both Reed and Sue had decided that they were sick of listening to them both.

"Shut up!"

Both Johnny and jasmine instantly stopped talking. Jasmine looked to Sue who was on her right and Johnny looked at Reed who was on his left.

"Can you two just stop arguing for 5 minutes? Ever since we left Victor's medical centre, you have been at each other's throats. Now I know that you two want everyone to think that you hate each other but this isn't the way to go about it. Just put all your problems on hold until we find Ben and get back to the Baxter Building. How long till we'll be in Brooklyn?"

Reed was asking the cab driver but out of habit Johnny shrugged his shoulders. Jasmine looked at him and rolled her eyes. Out of all the people in the world, she had to be stuck next to Johnny Storm. Not that she was complaining all that much. In some ways she enjoyed it. But she couldn't let anyone know that so she just made it look like she hated it.

"I don't know. The bridge looks kinda packed."

Reed then looked out of the window and saw that the quickest way for them to get to Ben was to walk. If they stayed in the cab, it would take them hours.

"We'll be quicker on foot."

Sue nodded and got out of the car followed by Jasmine and Johnny. Red then quickly paid the cab driver and got out.

"Where to now?"

Reed looked over at his cousin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we have to keep on walking until we find him. Maybe we should split up."

Johnny smiled and instantly walked towards Jasmine. Before he could get to her though, Reed said something else.

"And remember Johnny. We still don't know exactly what's happened to us, so please don't try experimenting on a bridge full of people."

Johnny held up his hands in defence and grabbed Jasmine and pulled her to the other side of the bridge before Reed could say something else. Jasmine allowed herself to be pulled by Johnny through the crowds but once they were on the edge of the bridge she pulled away from him but he caught her again and the look on his face told her that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Let go of me Johnny."

"No, not until you tell me why you're giving me that cold shoulder of yours. I thought we passed that the other day."

Jasmine bit her lower lip and looked up at Johnny through her eyelashes. All she could see was his blue eyes. She was giving him the cold shoulder and for what? So she could shield her heart from getting hurt again? She was being selfish. And because of her actions someone else was getting the full of it. Whether he was getting hurt or not was another story.

"So c'mon tell me. I know you don't have a split personality Jas."

Johnny loosened his grip on Jasmine's arm and with his other hand, he pushed her fringe out of her face and pinned it behind her ear. Now he could see her blue eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that stood out when she put on baby pink eye shadow, a touch of mascara and a fine line of eye liner. All Johnny wanted to do was take her head in his hands like he had done before, but this time he would kiss her. He always wanted to tell her that he was there but he was worried that if he did, he may run away again.

"You're right I don't. I'm just shielding myself."

"From what?"

"I'm not sure. I could just say you, but that's just the easiest way out. It's not just you."

"Then just tell me. I don't mind if you are shielding yourself from me"

"It's not just you. It's mainly me stopping myself from…"

Jasmine didn't finish what she was saying to Johnny because all of a sudden they heard a loud crashing noise. They both looked over and they saw a crushed truck. A metal piece of the truck then came flying towards Jasmine and Johnny and without thinking; Jasmine swung her arm in the air. All of the sudden the metal piece took another direction and flew off the edge of the bridge.

"What was that?"

"I don't know and I sure as hell don't know how I stopped that from crushing both of us."

Johnny looked down at Jasmine and he saw that she was just as freaked out as he was. Jasmine then looked a bit closer and saw Ben standing in front of the fire truck. But it wasn't the Ben that she knew. The Ben that she saw was orange and made out of rocks. She then grabbed Johnny's hand and this time she pulled his through the crowd so they could get closer to Ben. However they didn't get very far because out of nowhere a fire truck swerved out of control and crashed into the side of the bridge. Jasmine looked around and she saw Ben trying to pull the truck back up onto the bridge, Reed trying to reach for all the fire-fighters in the truck and Susan controlling it with some sort of shield. She then smelt gas and turned to Johnny.

"Johnny! Quick!"

Johnny didn't need to be asked twice. He had always smelt the gas and he saw a little girl that was going to get the full frontal of the fire. Without hesitation he ran over to her and become a human shield. When the fire hit his back he didn't feel anything. Instead he just absorbed it. He hen picked up the little girl and took her to the other side of the bridge where it was safe. He then turned his attention to Jas. But only to see her move both her hands and the people who she was gesturing towards, move back with force.

Once Jasmine saw Johnny carry the little girl to safety, she exhaled. She hadn't realised that she was holding her breath. She then saw the ladder of the fire truck break off it's hinges and swing out of control. She saw it was about to hit a huge group of people and she didn't know why she did it, but she moved her hands out as if she was pushing someone. Then all of a sudden, the people in front of her fell back as if someone had pushed them. Jasmine looked down at her hands in amazement because she couldn't understand what had just happened.

"JASMINE!"

Jasmine turned around to the sound of Johnny's voice. But as soon as she turned around, her forehead came into contact with the ladder that she had just saved a whole load of people from getting hit by it. The last thing she remembered was Johnny calling her name one last time.

*****

"Okay, now Jasmine I wont you to think about the last time you started floating."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and looked around. Reed had stuck her in some sort of tube so he could see exactly what her power was. Why couldn't her power be simple like everyone else's? Why was she the one who had to get the complicated thing? All she knew she could do was sometimes float and if she moves her hands a gush of wind appears and does something to either save her and other people or hit Johnny around the face. She smiled as she remembered the time in the cab.

"Jasmine are you listening to me?"

Jasmine turned her attention back to Reed who was talking into a microphone and standing in a room above her. Sue was standing next to him and she couldn't see him, but Jasmine knew that Johnny was somewhere in there. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to watch Reed perform tests on her because she did watch it when Johnny was trying to go to super nova.

"Well I'm trying not to since my head still hurts because in case you have forgotten, I got knocked out but a steel ladder."

"Jasmine, that was three days ago."

"Okay, well let me out of this thing and I'll conk you on the head with something metal and heavy."

Reed rolled his eyes and covered the microphone. Jasmine saw him talking to someone behind him but she couldn't quite get what he was saying. She could lip read but not when she was stuck in a tube.

"Jassy, just try to remember what you were thinking about that day by the swimming pool."

Jasmine looked up and she saw Johnny talking into the microphone at her now. She started getting angry because he had called her Jassy when she had asked him as nicely as she could not to when she discovered that he was going to be living with them in the Baxter Building.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything important. I mean all I was thinking about was this song that I was singing. I guess it just reminded me of…"

Johnny knew what Jasmine was thinking about but he wanted her to think about it because he could already see her feet lifting from the bottom of the glass tube.

"Reminded you of what?"

Jasmine wanted to say you but she couldn't. Instead she just thought about him. Johnny. She cleared her heads of any thoughts of Oxford, Marco, the accident, the bridge and just focused on Johnny. She focused on the fist time that she met him, then to the New Years Eve party. She also focused on the first time that she kissed him and then her mind slowly drifted back to a few days ago when she was about to kiss him again. She then hit her head again.

"Oww!"

She looked up and saw that she hit her head on the ceiling of the tube. Great, she thought. Her powers were linked to how she felt about Johnny. Now all she needed to do was figure out exactly what her powers are.

"Reed, get me out of here."

"Hang on Jasmine. I think I know what powers you have."

"Well tell me cause I'm all ears."

"Jasmine, I think you have control over air."

Jasmine looked up at her cousin as she slowly felt herself floating back down to the base of the tube.

"But that doesn't explain anything."

"Yes it does. You can float because of the air around you and with time I think you may be able to fly if you learn to manipulate the air around you. You can also manipulate it with your hands and that explains why Johnny felt a sudden gush of wind slap him in the back of the cab and why you were able to move all those people. You manipulated the air to push them to safety."

"Oh great. Why am I the one who gets the most complicated power?"

"Hey at least you can fly like me."

Jasmine looked up and saw Johnny talking into the microphone. She smiled because she knew this holiday of hers was going to get very interesting.

**as you can see i've cut some parts out that we see in the film because i dont see the point on writing them again. i will add the important parts but i'm mainly concentrating on showing you how jasmine fits into the story and if she was in the film what she would be doing. please reveiw xoxo**


	7. He Wants It Just As Much As Her

**i do not own Fantastic Four or the characters. i only own Jasmine and the plot of this ff**

**sorry i havent updated. i'm on my summer holidays and i have been so busy lately. i hope this chapter makes up for everything. oh btw i have completely changed the sence where Johnny gets bored and goes to ride a dirt bike. so please dont have a go at me saying that none of it happened how i explained it lol**

**enjoy and dont forget to reveiw :-)**

"If you're still looking at me when I open my eyes, I can promise you that there will be trouble."

Jasmine opened her eyes and like she had done for the past month, she opened them to find Johnny starring at her. She squeezed them shut again and held out her hand.

"Whoa! Did you have to use so much force?"

She opened her eyes again and saw Johnny recovering from the blast of wind he just received. She grinned because pissing Johnny off also helped her control her powers.

"It's not my fault that my powers are growing. And you shouldn't even be in here. It's really starting to piss me off."

"Aww c'mon. I'm only here because I love seeing you wake up."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she threw her bed covers off and got out of her bed. She walked over to Johnny who was still on the floor and held out her hand so that she could help him up. Johnny looked up at Jasmine's face and then down to her hand. He grabbed it and allowed Jasmine to help him get up. As soon as he was on his feet, he brushed himself down and looked up at Jasmine. She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and with a look on her face that told him she wasn't in the bests of moods. However that didn't stop his eyes slowly drifting down towards her cleavage that could be seen clearly thanks to her pajamas. Jasmine followed Johnny gaze and instantly wrapped her arms around herself when she saw what he was looking at.

"Your really gonna go there?"

"It's not my fault. I'm a man. Sometimes we do things like that."

Johnny held his hands up in defense and Jasmine couldn't help but smile. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't stay mad at Johnny. Well not for long that is.

"Maybe but I have a feeling that someday your gonna get hurt because of the things you do."

"Really?"

Johnny then started walking towards Jasmine. she started backing up and as usual she wasn't looking at where she was going. That's why she fell back down on her bed. Johnny, seeing this laughed at her and walked over so he was looking down at her.

"I could get use to this."

"Really? Well then I could get use to this."

Johnny then felt a gush of wind hit his back and he fell on top of Jasmine. He instantly pulled himself up of her but he didn't stand up. He placed his hands on either side of her head and looked down into her deep blue eyes. He saw them sparkle in the light and he had never seen anything like it. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was something and Johnny didn't want to lose her.

"Jassy why are we in this position?"

"Because you started walking towards me and I tripped over the bed then I use my awesome power to push you over aswell."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was in the position we're in."

Johnny looked down at Jasmine and saw that she had no idea what he was talking about. He laughed as he rolled over and lay down next to her. She turned her head and he also turned his so they were facing eachother.

"It's crazy ya know. I mean one minute we're at eachother's necks then we're like this."

Jasmine sighed because she didn't have anything to say. She didn't know why they were in the position they were in. She wished she did though.

"Ever wondered where we would be today if you hadn't left that morning?"

Johnny looked over at Jasmine and slowly he traced her jaw line with his finger. Jasmine shivered at the touch of his hand but then relaxed.

"Ever since I was on that plane coming home. And I still think about it now."

Jasmine smiled at Johnny. He had said what she hoped he would say. Johnny looked at Jasmine smiling at him and then he did something that he had wanted to do for over a month now. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him so there wasn't a gap between him. He then covered her lips with his own. Jasmine flinched because she wasn't expecting Johnny to kiss her. She then relaxed as she felt the familiar feel of Johnny's lips on hers. She threw her arms around Johnny's neck just as she felt him nibble on her bottom lip begging for entry. She smiled inside and opened her mouth to allow him to slip his tongue in and dance with hers. Johnny then swiftly pulled Jasmine on top of him without breaking their kiss. He then released his hands from her waist and slowing traced her body with his hands. It sent shivers down Jasmine but she liked it. She then heard a moan escape Johnny's mouth as her hands found their way under his shirt and trace his body.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Johnny as Jasmine quickly broke their kiss at the sound of Reed's voice. Jasmine rolled off Johnny and the both sat up. Reed watched them as Johnny straightened his shirt and as Jasmine flattened her hair down.

Jasmine looked at her cousin and then back at Johnny. She could feel her cheeks burning up. She wouldn't have minded that much if it was just a kiss but he had caught them in a hot and sweaty make out session. The thing is that here and Johnny weren't together. Even if she wanted them to be.

"Well I hear the shower calling my name."

Jasmine looked up at Johnny as he made his quick escape. Coward, she thought to herself. Just wait till she gets him alone again.

"Umm Reed, about that…"

Reed put up his hand and cut Jasmine off before she could explain herself to him.

"Please don't explain. You're not a kid anymore and it's not like I didn't know it was going to happen. I was just hoping that it would have been sooner. That way I wouldn't have been this shocked."

"What do you mean? We aren't together."

"Maybe not but you want to be don't you?"

Jasmine opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong but quickly shut it because he was right. She did want to be with Johnny. She wanted them to be together. She wanted to kiss him like that again but she didn't want to feel embarrassed when they got caught because they weren't together. Reed looked over and Jasmine and saw that Johnny did mean something to her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I think he's sorry."

Jasmine looked up at Reed and smiled.

"I know he's sorry."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I'm scared he'll hurt me again."

Jasmine then watched Reed and he raised his hand and pulled on the pink hair band that was around her wrist.

"That's just an excuse and you know it. you wearing this just proves that you've always wanted him back."

Jasmine looked down at her hair band and then back up at her cousin.

"But how did you…"

Like he did before, Reed put his hand up to signal her to stop talking.

"Marco never told you that we got along did he?"

Jasmine smiled as she shook her head.

"Figures he'd have a part in this. He always knew how to involve himself in everything. Reed, if I tell you something you have to promise me you wont go crazy."

"Well I can't promise you because I don't know what your about to say but I can promise you I will keep my temper down."

Jasmine took in a deep breath and mentally kicked herself because she couldn't believe she was about to tell him this.

"Oxford kicked me out. A few months ago actually. They caught me taking part in illegal street races. So when everyone collects their results back and see if they got a degree I won't be receiving my law degree because they wouldn't let me take my exam."

"I know they kicked you out. You seem to forget that after your mum died I became your legal guardian but it never really meant anything because you weren't a minor anymore. But they still contacted me. I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself. And I'm glad you did. But since your gonna be living here, I've enrolled you into NYU so you can finish your course and get your law degree. It would be nice to have a lawyer in the family."

Jasmine smiled and hugged her cousin. She knew that she was gonna be living here from now on and going back to school was just what she wanted. Other than Johnny of course.

"Thanks Reed. I guess it would be a little weird for my new classmates though. I mean the youngest member of the Fantastic Five is gonna be in their class."

"Yeah and that's the main reason why I managed to get you a place at NYU. They'll love the publicity."

Jasmine smiled as her cousin got up to continue his work in the lab. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all she thought.

*****

"Where's Johnny?"

Jasmine looked up from her book and looked over at Susan.

"I don't know. I mean he was here earlier."

Sue sighed. She sat down and turned on the TV. As soon as she was what channel it was on she knew where Johnny was.

"Oh he is so dead."

Jasmine got up and walked over to Sue. She looked down at the TV and to her utter shock, she saw Johnny performing a dirt bike stunt. She watched his stunt went wrong and he fell on the floor. She held her breath and didn't release it till she saw him get up. She then knew that if she didn't get there fast, he was really going to hurt himself. And she wanted to be the one who hurt him. She walked over towards the window and held out her hand. Sue jumped back as the window broke due to the wind that Jasmine had manipulated. She then watched as Jasmine jumped out the window and disappeared.

"JASMINE!"

She quickly ran over to the window and looked out it but she couldn't see Jasmine anywhere. She then looked into the distance and could have sworn that she saw Jasmine in her blue suit.

"What's wrong?"

Sue looked back and saw Reed and Ben standing there looking at her with worried faces.

"Well I found out where Johnny was and when Jasmine found out, she freaked. She broke the window by using her power and then jumped out of it. Care to explain Reed?"

Reed looked at Sue and stuffed his hands in his lab coat.

"Well Jasmine's powers are linked to her feelings about Johnny. I figured it out a few weeks ago. She obviously needed to get to him to have a go at him since you said that she freaked. So she used her power and now I'm guessing she's flying to where Johnny is."

"Wait, she can fly?"

Reed looked over at Ben and nodded.

"It's all linked to Johnny. Her being mad at him made it happen."

*****

"C'mon Johnny give us one more."

Johnny looked over at the host and then around him. People were going crazy and it was because of what he had just done. They loved him! He nodded and then revved his bike up again. He wasn't going to mess this one up. He took off for the ramp hearing everyone around him cheering his name. He loved it. He was about to attempted another flip but then something happened. As he released his bike, he stayed where he was. He didn't move. He then saw his bike continue its journey and smash straight into the wall. Everyone gasped at the destroyed bike and at Johnny who seemed to be floating in mid-air. Johnny noticing this looked down and saw Jasmine below him in her uniform with her hand held out.

"Jasmine put me down!"

"Why? So you can risk your life again? Or is this a stunt to get all the girls that are lining up outside to meet you?"

"Neither now drop me."

"Fine."

Jasmine dropped her hand and Johnny felt himself falling to the floor. He looked down and braced himself for the impact. He then stopped and began floating only inches from the ground. He looked around and saw Jasmine standing next to him with her hand held out in front of her like last time. Before Johnny could say anything to her, he felt himself drop onto the floor. Everyone gasped as he dropped to the floor and kept quiet as he got up and made his way over to Jasmine.

"What was that all about?! You could have killed me!"

"No, I fucking saved you. You knew you couldn't do that stunt and yet you tried it again. I knew what I was doing and if I hadn't done what I done you would be eating your next meal through a straw."

Johnny looked at Jasmine and she placed her hands on her hips and leant to her right. He couldn't help but notice that her blue uniform showed off her perfect body and a lot of cleavage.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well I saw you attempt that stunt before and fail on TV. I then came straight down here."

"But I only did that like 5 minutes ago. How did you get here so fast?"

"I flew. Since I can manipulate air, I made myself float in mid air and move which is called flying. Like I said before, you're lucky I'm…"

Jasmine didn't finish what she was saying because a tall blond girl walked up towards her and Johnny and wrapped her arms around one of Johnny's arms.

"Hey torch. Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"No."

Jasmine looked up at Johnny and was surprised that he said no. Did he not want her to be his girlfriend?

Johnny looked over at Jasmine when he heard her say yes.

"Yes?"

"Maybe but I'll guess you'll never know since you've never asked me."

Jasmine then used her powers to make herself float and then fly out of the arena. The sooner she got away from Johnny the better. She didn't want him to see how much he hurt her.

"Uh-oh Johnny. Looks like Whirl doesn't need her Torch anymore."

Johnny looked over at the MC. Whirl. It suited her. Whirl and Torch. Jasmine and Johnny. Johnny shook his head because he realised why she was there and why she said yes. It's what she wanted. It was also what he wanted but he knew that within a few seconds, he had messed it all up.

**Johnny really needs to tell her and soon lol. let me know hwat you thought and i will upload as soon as i can. xoxo**


	8. The Mountain

* * *

_I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the known characters. i only own Jasmine and the plot of this FanFiction_

**Hey guys!**

**here's chapter 8 and i hope you all enjoy it.**

**please review :)**

* * *

"Nice one Johnny."

"What?"

"Because of you both Jasmine and Ben have disappeared. Why don't you ever think?"

Johnny looked at his sister standing in the doorway and turned around so he wasn't facing her anymore. She was right. Ben and Jasmine have both disappeared because of him. Ben for what he said to him outside the arena and Jasmine for what he said inside the arena. Jasmine. He blew it. She had practically said that she wanted to be with him on live TV and he threw it in her face.

Sue looked at her younger brother lying on Jasmine's bed and sighed. She knew that he knows that he messed up. She didn't exactly know what happened but she knew that it was bad because when she saw Johnny, he looked heartbroken. She then went and sat down on the side of Jasmine's bed so she could talk to him.

"What happened?"

Johnny turned over and looked at Sue.

"I blew it. She doesn't want to be with me."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I wouldn't want to be with me. I hurt her and I was a fucking fool. I wish I could take it all back."

"You can't take it all back but maybe you can fix it. The sooner the better."

Johnny sat up and looked at his sister. She was right. He could fix it. Well he could try. Susan saw the sudden change in his face and smiled. She then fished out Jasmine's bike keys from her pocket.

"Knowing Jasmine, she hasn't gone that far. You still have time."

Johnny smiled and took the keys off her. He then hugged her.

"Thanks Sue."

"It's okay, but if you mess it up this time I'm not gonna help you again."

"Deal."

Sue then watched Johnny jump up and head down to the car park. She knew where Jasmine was but she wants Johnny to find her himself.

*****

Jasmine wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm. The wind was cold and it didn't help that she was sitting on top of a mountain. She didn't know how long she had been there but she knew it had been a while because the sun was starting to set. She loved heights. She loved being high up. She didn't know why but she didn't care. When she left the arena earlier she just flew to the mountain she could see in the distance. She had been sitting on top of it looking at New York in the distance ever since.

She couldn't believe Johnny. She had told him on live TV that she liked him. Maybe not in those words but that was what she was implying. That kissed that they shared earlier was amazing. Jasmine couldn't get the taste of his lips off of hers. Not that she wanted to. What she wanted to do was see Johnny. Hug Johnny. Kiss Johnny. Why had she been so stupid over the past month? Of course she liked Johnny. She never stopped liking him. She just didn't want to get hurt again. and just by playing hard to get, she had gotton hurt. But this time it was her fault aswell.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Jasmine knew that asking herself the question was stupid but she needed to do it. She closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head. She then leaned down and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it before.

As Jasmine felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep, she heard a familiar sound in the distance. It was her bike. She jerked her head up and saw something that looked like her bike coming towards the mountain she was on. She squinted her eyes and saw the bike's number plate. It was definitely her bike. But who was on it and what were they doing?

Johnny didn't know where he was going. Before he left the Baxter Building, he tried to think of where Jasmine would go. He thought about it while he drove out of New York and then he remembered what Jasmine had told him a few weeks ago. He asked her what was her favorite place to be and she replied anywhere high. He then looked into the distance and saw a huge mountain.

"It's worth a shot."

Jasmine watched at her bike became closer and closer to her. She then saw the driver wasn't wearing a helmet and she knew instantly who it was. She was so going to kill Johnny. That was after she found out what he was doing.

When Johnny got closer he squinted his eyes as he got closer to the mountain to see if he could see anyone on it. As he got even closer he saw a figure standing on the top of the mountain. He then knew that it was Jasmine and revved the bike so he could get there quicker. When he got to the bottom of the mountain, he climbed off Jasmine's bike and looked up. It was a tall mountain and there was no way he was going to climb it. If Jasmine used her power to get up there then she can use it to get him up there.

"Jassy?"

Jasmine looked down and saw Johnny standing at the bottom on the mountain. She could hardly hear him but she heard him calling her name. she then knew that the only way to talk to him was for him to come up but how? He hadn't fully grasped the flying part of his power. She then looked down at her hands and took in a deep breath. Dropping him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Johnny looked up waiting for a reply. Maybe she didn't hear me he thought. He was about to shout her name again when he felt himself being lifted up from the ground. He knew that it was Jasmine using her power but he was still scared. Falling and dying wasn't gonna help him get Jasmine.

Finally Johnny saw Jasmine. She was standing over the edge with her hands out. When she pulled him onto the mountain and his feet were safely on the floor, Jasmine collapsed. Johnny rushed over to her and helped her onto a small boulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a minute."

Johnny nodded and watched as Jasmine caught her breath. When she was breathing normal again, Jasmine looked up at Johnny and saw something she hadn't seen before. She saw a lot of hurt and pain in his eyes and she didn't know why. She touched the side of his face with her hand and felt him shiver as she touched him.

"What's with all the hurt and pain in your eyes? It doesn't suit you."

Johnny laughed and grabbed Jasmine's hand and held it in his own. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Well there is this girl I really like and today I lost her. She also made me realize that I have been the biggest idiot."

"Well you might have lost her but I think you've found her. Question is you gonna keep her this time?"

Johnny looked over at Jasmine and kissed her. It was a small peck but it was enough for him to confirm that he was making the right decision.

"Does that answer your question?"

Jasmine smiled and locked her arms around the back of Johnny's neck.

"It sure does."

He smiled and kissed her again. This time the kissed that they shared was full of passion. When they finally pulled away Johnny leaned his forehead on Jasmine's.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so confused with everything and I thought that it would help me figures things out."

"Well in a way it did. I mean you're here now, with me and that's all that matters."

* * *

**a very sweet chapter but i just wanted them together lol i know that jasmine should have been a bit more hard on Johnny but hasnt she given him enough crap already lol okay so there arnt many chapters left because i am gonna keep the the ending of the film plus one extra character. i dont know if i am going to write fantastic four 2 with jasmine in it because i have loads of fanfictions still going right now lol i hope you enjoyed it and please review**


	9. Drying Off

_I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the known characters. I only own Jasmine and this FanFiction_

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's chapter 9 as promised**

**I must admit this isn't one of my best chapters because most of it is the final battle and we all know what happens in that**

**It's quite short because all of the next chapter is Jasmine's and Johnny's first date and the party on the boat**

**It will also be the last chapter but i will talk more about that next week**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

"So Reed's machine worked on Ben but only because Victor has this weird power that made it work?"

Sue looked over at Jasmine and nodded.

"And now Ben is normal again and Victor has taken Reed?"

"Yes and where I don't know."

"Well its obvious isn't it?"

Both Johnny and Susan looked at Jasmine with questioning looks. Jasmine rolled her eyes and pulled away from the embrace that Johnny had her in and pointed to Victor's building.

"If Victor has him then it obvious that he's there."

Jasmine then climbed onto the ledge and was about to jump off and fly towards her cousin but a pair of familiar arms that wrapped themselves around her waist pulled her back.

"Let go of me Johnny."

"Why? So you can go and be the hero? We need to stick together. Not all of us have full control over our powers. Earlier you collapsed from lifting me up onto the mountain."

"He's my cousin Johnny. The only family I have left. There is no way that I am going to let that self centered Billionaire take my family away from me."

She looked down at Johnny with a stern look and felt him release his grip from her.

"Guys I think we have a bigger problem."

Jasmine and Johnny both turned to Sue and then looked over to what she was pointing at. Coming towards them, was a missile coming from Victor's building. Johnny looked at the missile and then he looked down. It was a long way down but there was no way he was going to let the missile destroy the Baxter Building. Sue, who noticed her little brother's action, looked at him.

"Johnny, don't even think about it."

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Never do."

With that last not he jumped off the Baxter Building and the missile followed him. Jasmine looked down and watched and then her gaze followed him as he turned into a ball of fire and lead the missile away into the distance. Sue looked over at Jasmine and gave her a look that Jasmine knew all too well.

"I guess that just because we're together now doesn't mean I have to stop looking out for him."

Sue gave her an apologetic look as Jasmine jumped off the Baxter Building and followed Johnny. It didn't take her long to catch up to him because he was her main focus and she just followed the fire ahead of her. When she came up next to him, he looked over at her and Jasmine smiled at him.

"I think you need flying lessons sport. You took off before me and here I am."

"Well I can't control the air around me like you can. Besides I'm the reason why your powers are so strong so all you needed to do was think about me."

"I wish never telling you that. Now enough about me I'm not that special."

Jasmine giggled and Johnny just looked at her.

"See I make you speechless. So where are you planning on leading this thing to?"

Jasmine looked behind at the missile and Johnny's gaze followed hers.

"Haven't got a clue yet. I'm just making it up as I go along."

"Really? I would have never guessed."

"Very funny Jas. Just follow my lead."

"Yes sir captain sir."

Johnny gave Jasmine a sarcastic smile but she just smiled at him and flattered her eyelashes. Johnny rolled his eyes and looked ahead. There he saw a boat and it gave him an idea.

"Fall back."

"What?"

"Fall back. Trust me I have an idea."

Jasmine didn't ask him what his idea was. She trusted him and so she fell back and watched him. He threw fire at the boat in front of him, setting it on fire. Jasmine then watched as Johnny disappeared into the fire and flinched when the missile blew up. Jasmine flew over towards the boat hoping to find Johnny.

"I'm done here."

Jasmine looked down and saw Johnny in the water. She floated down towards him and couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened?"

"I need more practice with the whole flying thing. Wanna give me a hand?"

Jasmine smiled and held out her hand to hoist Johnny out of the water.

"What would you do without me?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out."

Jasmine smiled and held out her other hand so a gush of wind could hit Johnny. He looked down at himself and then up at Jasmine who had a huge smile on her face.

"You needed to dry off."

*****

"You missed me."

Johnny landed and faced Victor followed by Jasmine who stood next to Johnny.

"And here comes the two love birds. This is going to be fun."

Victor helds his hands up and then aborebed all the electric from the street lights and cars. Reed and sue ran towards him but he shot them with some sort of electric bolt and they went flying back. the same thing happened to Ben and Johnny. Jasmine held out her hands and threw a wall of wind at Victor. He stumbled back but only slightly.

"My turn."

He then attacked Jasmine and when went flying back through the air. She landed with a thump and struggled to get herself up. once she did she saw Reed flattened himself and wrapped himself around Victor.

"Johnny, super nova."

"I thought we agreed that was bad."

"Now!"

Johnny then ran towards Victor and flew around him, heating up the fire.

"Sue, think you can contain it?"

Sue nodded and put a huge shield around the flames.

"Jasmine?"

"What?"

"I'm finding it hard to breath."

Jasmine looked over at Reed and nodded. She then evened the air around her so she and everyone else could breath. She then saw Johnny get thrown of the flames he was creating. Jasmine quickly ran over to him and heeded him up. Johnny put his weight on Jasmine's side and was surprised that she was able to able to stable him.

"Is that all you got? A little heat?"

"Chemistry 101. What happens to hot metal when it's rapidly cooled?"

Jasmine and Johnny watched as Reed maneuvered his body so the water was aimed directly at Victor. There was then a lot of steam but once it was all cleared with the help of Jasmine, Victor wasn't moving. Everyone around the five of them started clapping and Jasmine couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we have to quit the day jobs."

"Well we do have the uniforms."

Jasmine looked over at her cousin and laughed. Johnny, who had now recovered, shifted his weight off Jasmine and put his arm around her. Jasmine snuggled into Johnny and he kissed her hair. it was a new start for all of them.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**i love hearing from you xoxo**


	10. First Date And A Boat Ride

_I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the known characters. I only own Jasmine._

**Hey guys**

**sorry about the long wait for uploads**

**i have so much school work that needs to be done**

**well here it is**

**the last chapter. **

**i hope you all enjoy it and i hope you all enjoyed this story.**

* * *

"Going somewhere nice?"

Jasmine looked at Reed through the mirror she was looking at. She had just finished applying her pink lipstick and now she was putting her earrings on.

"You know exactly where I'm going. Now since you're in my room you can tell me how I look. I need a male's opinion before I go and see Johnny."

Jasmine turned around and faced Reed. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress that went up to her knees with a silver design around the top of the dress and the hem of the skirt. Her hair was completely straightened and left down. She then completed her look with a pair of black heels and a silver clutch bag.

"You look amazing. Now I would go if I was you because I think Johnny has been sitting on the sofa waiting for you for the past 20 minutes."

"Perfect. He'll now know what it feels like to wait."

Reed started laughing as he watched Jasmine leave her bedroom and walk towards Johnny. He waited till he saw the look on Johnny's face before he headed back to his lab.

Johnny knew that Jasmine took her time when she was getting ready, but now she was taking the piss. He had been sitting down waiting for her for the past 20 minutes. He then heard the sound of heels walking along the hallway and he turned around. When he saw Jasmine and what she was wearing, his jaw dropped. She looked stunning!

"Wow!"

Jasmine laughed at Johnny's reaction as he stood up to face her. Jasmine then flicked her finger and a gush of wind hit Johnny's back moving him forward. He stumbled towards Jasmine but Jasmine grabbed him so his face was only inches away from hers.

"I guess I have to say the same thing about you. The dark jeans look great with the pale blue shirt."

Johnny looked down at himself and smiled.

"You do know that I was gonna come closer to you?"

"I know but I felt that you needed a little push."

Jasmine smiled at him but stopped when Johnny's lips covered hers.

"Don't you two have a restaurant to go to? Because if you two change your mind, I don't mind taking your places."

Johnny and Jasmine pulled away to see Ben standing in the kitchen doorway eating a bowl of cereal.

"Fine we're going. Don't wait up Ben."

"I wasn't planning to Jassy. Have fun."

Jasmine nodded her head and grabbed Johnny's hand and led him towards the door. When they got outside the Baxter Building, Johnny was about to hale down a cab but Jasmine stopped him.

"Lets walk there. We have plenty of time and I just want to remember this night."

"Sure but if your feet start hurting, I am not carrying your heels."

"You won't need to. I can fly, remember?"

Jasmine started smiling at Johnny and linked her arm through his. She then leaned into slightly and felt herself smile on the inside. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"What are you thinking about?"

Johnny looked down at Jasmine and saw that she was thinking about something. They had walked most of the way in a comfortable silence.

"I don't know really. I think mainly about my life right now. I mean over the past month and a half, things have really changed. I mean now we are these superheros with amazing powers, I'm living in New York with my cousin, I'm starting school again in the fall and I'm dating Johnny Storm. Someone I thought I had left in my past but now he's back in my life and I must say that he is more amazing now than he ever was."

Johnny smiled at Jasmine and touched his heart.

"Thank you for that Jassy. Now I know how you feel about me, I can do this and get away with it."

Jasmine looked up at him with a questioning look but before she could ask him what he meant, Johnny picked her up in his arms and started carrying her through central park. Jasmine threw her hands around his neck because she was worried that he would drop her.

"Johnny put me down!"

"No. I'm enjoying all the people starring at us and wishing that they were this happy with someone."

"That's nice and all but please put me down. I'm not as light as I seem to be."

"You'd be surprised Jassy."

"Fine, if you won't put me down I'll lift you up."

This time Johnny looked at her with a questioning look but his time he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He then realised that Jasmine was using her power to life them both off the ground.

"Fine you win. Can we now go and eat? I'm getting hungry."

Jasmine leaned up and kissed him while she lowered them both down to the ground. When Johnny felt his legs touch the ground, he realised Jasmine. Like her, he wasn't going to forget the night.

*****

"How you feeling?"

"Well considering I don't like boats, I'm doing great. Just get me another vodka and tonic and I'll be fine."

Sue smiled at Jasmine and then made her way over to the bar. They were celebrating the rise of the fantastic five but the party was on a boat. The only thing that Jasmine was afraid of. Johnny looked over at Jasmine and saw that she looked very uncomfortable. He understood why she was afraid of boats and knew that is his brother and father had died when their ship sunk, that he would be too. He excused himself from the conversation that he was in and made his way over to Jasmine. he hugged her from behind by wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. When Jasmine felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she turned her head to face Johnny. Johnny smiled and kissed her nose.

"How you feeling?"

"Better now. You enjoying yourself?"

"Now I am."

Jasmine smiled and just as she was about to kiss Johnny, Sue returned with her drink.

"Here you go. I'll charge you later."

Sue handed Jasmine her drink and she smiled.

"Well don't count on getting it anytime soon. I'm starting school next week."

"Yeah I know. Which is why tonight is your last night out. And I'm aiming that to Johnny. She has school. No more late nights."

"Yes big sister. If I take Jassy out I'll make sure she is home at a reasonable time. You can start calling me asking me where we are after 3."

Sue flicked Johnny's nose and laughed at his reaction.

"Now behave. I'll come and check up on you guys later."

Sue then walked off and Jasmine pulled herself out of Johnny's grip and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist like he always did.

"Promise me one thing Jassy."

"Anything."

"You wont leave me for some stuck up college boy."

"Fine, as long as you tell all those girls forming a line behind you that you aren't interested."

Johnny turned around and saw a line of about 7 girls behind him. They were all waving at him and smiling.

"Why tell them when I can show then that you're 1000 times more beautiful than they are."

"Something tells me I am gonna like what is gonna come next."

Johnny laughed as he leaned down to kiss Jasmine. Jasmine smiled on the inside and felt a familiar tingle run through her. The same one she gets whenever Johnny kisses her. She smiled even more when she heard many people cheering around her and opened her eyes to see all the disappointed girls. When they finally pulled apart, Jasmine rested her forehead on Johnny's.

"I think I can get use to this."

"So can i."

Jasmine smiled and out of the corner of her eye she saw Reed and Sue head out to the deck.

"Come on."

Johnny smiled and allowed Jasmine to pull him towards the glass doors so they could see Reed purposing to Sue. When everyone saw the couple kiss, they immediately started cheering.

"It's a new start for everyone."

"It sure is."

Jasmine turned around to see ben standing by her side. He was with Alicia.

"I'm glad their happy."

"So am i. And Johnny…"

Johnny looked around to face Ben.

"No more comments about the way I look."

"No problem."

Johnny then released Jasmine's hand and made his way out onto the deck.

"Okay wide load coming through. Everyone move he's huge."

Jasmine then watched as Johnny flamed up and flew off into the distance.

"Show off."

Jasmine laughed at Ben's comment and smiled as she watched Johnny draw a huge 5 in the sky with flames. She then knew that this was the start to something amazing.

* * *

**I know that, that last part woth Johnny and Ben may not be the same as the movie but i wnated to give it a bit of a flavour lol**

**so what did you think?**

**please review and i am thinking about a sequal **

**a poll is up on my page and i would love if you guys voted.**

**thank you for all the support and i love you loads**

**JimmyChoo2709 xoxo**


End file.
